


鼹鼠先生的宝藏

by Recircle



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recircle/pseuds/Recircle





	鼹鼠先生的宝藏

他们不常做这样的事，大部分也是因为诺顿觉得没有必要。但是这次诺顿同意了；经过了一个冬天，诺顿觉得自己似乎比想象的更想念对方，甚至对即将发生的事也有了些……期待。他避开卢基诺的视线，想了想，自己解开了上衣的纽扣，将整个上身全然暴露在对方的视线中。紧张地眨了眨眼，他想起对方第一次提出时结结巴巴，那种紧张感也顺势传染给了他。

「……接下来就交给你了……」

诺顿偏过头去，他的声音几乎微不可闻，卢基诺笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，被对方躲了过去。睡衣敞开后，他看得到对方的身体上也留有一些烧伤。俯下身去，他尽量轻柔地舔弄着，感到对方的身体轻颤起来。

「……诺顿，还会疼吗？」

「……当然不会。」

诺顿平躺着喘着气，眼眶里泪水满溢，他说不清是为什么，明明在不小心被火灼烧之时他都没有哭，现在对方只是动作轻柔地爱抚自己，他却觉得鼻子很酸，喉咙里哽的不行，像有什么东西就要出来一样。

……也许，是卢基诺改变了这些。迷迷糊糊中他这么想，学者的爪子已经覆盖满了细小的鳞片，但那也让对方在套弄时给自己带来别样快感。这个人总是能这样，看似不经意的抚摸，却像是逐渐打开了自己心里空缺的地方，让自己明白自己刻意忽略的，一直以来真正需要的是什么。卢基诺收紧手时他惊喘了一声，没克制自己释放了出来，轻轻闭上眼睛，任由泪水从眼角滑落。

「弄痛了吗？」

卢基诺轻轻抽回了自己的手，有些无措一般摇着尾巴。诺顿擦了把脸，埋进了枕头，闷声说了声没事。

「……没事，卢基诺，我没事……」

「继续吧……你想做的，不是吗？」

「……嗯？嗯……」

面对暂时变成了鸵鸟的鼹鼠先生，卢基诺想要安慰对方，却不知道该说什么，最终只沉着默进行了下一步动作。他慢吞吞抬起了诺顿的腿，发呆一般看了看自己的爪子。他现在身形较还是人类的时候大了不少，腿部变形，手指也变成了尖利的爪子模样，就这样贸然给对方做扩张，他怕自己会伤到诺顿。仔细想了想，他吐了吐舌头，然后将自己的尾巴送了进去。

「嘶……卢基诺，好凉……你放了什么进去？」

前窄后宽的尾巴入侵十分顺利。卢基诺两只手爪牢牢握住诺顿的双腿，目不转睛地盯着自己的尾巴，琢磨着该怎么动作。进去一小段后，他不顾身上人的挣扎，分出一只爪来按住对方的胸膛不让他起身。

「诺顿不要、要怕，」他嘶嘶地吐着舌头，一边试探性地小幅度抽动着尾巴，「我会注、注意，不会很难受的。」

「不……卢基诺，我不是那个意思。」

诺顿摸索着想把自己撑起来，模模糊糊只看到卢基诺的身影，大个头的家伙似乎正在沉思，他努力忽视后穴里的异物感，刚想说些什么，就被卢基诺的一个动作激得打了个激灵。

「唔……！」

「诺顿，找到了。」

压在自己身上的蜥蜴人得意洋洋地吐了吐舌信，诺顿看向他的眼神里还带了一点茫然，显然是还未从刚才的刺激回过神来。卢基诺按照记忆继续抽动着尾巴，将对方的每一个反应收入眼中，在整个过程中他的竖瞳紧紧盯着对方，这是他极度兴奋的表现。

「等……等一下卢基诺，那里、好奇怪……」

诺顿有些急切地向上拱了拱身子，坚硬却灵活的尾巴蹭过某一点时他有些放空，张张嘴却说不出话，他形容不出来那种感觉。那尾巴尖却偏专逮着那地儿挤压，他控制不住地仰起脖子，模模糊糊觉得自己想射，却什么都出不来。

他现在完全背对卢基诺了，看不见对方眼里透出的兴奋的光，他只疑惑对方的速度不减反增，使他的脊背不自觉地紧绷了起来，电流般的快感一波一波地顺着神经向上蹿。他努力吞咽过多的唾液，大脑费力地运转着，大口吸取着空气，像条缺氧的鱼。那条尾巴在体内进出越发肆意，他感到自己后面湿透了，糟糕的是他们身下铺的是秋天晒干的干草垫。早知道应该去城里换一些布料的，他混混沌沌地想，然后感觉到那条尾巴抽离了身体，有什么坚硬的东西贴着靠了上来。

卢基诺伸出舌头舔舐着诺顿的脖子，试图让他从战栗中缓和过来。蜥蜴人的下身两根东西已经完全挺立起来了，随着卢基诺的动作磨蹭着诺顿的腿根，让那人红了脸，换了个姿势想要无视那蓄势待发的存在。卢基诺看出了他的紧张，更加温柔地轻轻拍了拍对方的背。

「诺顿，可以吗？」

「……别问我。」

他重喘着翻过身来，一条腿屈起置于那人腰侧，顺势抬起一条胳膊挡住自己的眼帘。

「……想做什么就做吧，卢基诺。毕竟今天是仅此一次……」

他还未说完对方便蛮横地顶了进来，过大的性器狠狠撞在他的前列腺点上，另一根则蹭过他的大腿根部，激得他浑身一哆嗦，过电一般颤了两颤，小腹紧绷想要释放，但是身体受到的刺激却远远不够他攀上顶点。蜥蜴人的攻势很快，几乎每次都是整根抽出再整根没入，诺顿急急地喘着，卢基诺几乎完全不给他适应的时间，他一手环上蜥蜴人的肩背，安抚一般抚摸对方被坚硬鳞片覆盖的背部。

「卢、卢基诺，慢点……那里别……」

「啊……卢基诺……」

「……我在，诺顿。」

诺顿的低喃声几乎变成呓语，过狠的进攻让他几乎陷入半梦半醒的空白，话说到一半就被不成形的喘息吞没，他几乎稳不住自己的身形。脱力之际，蜥蜴人的手臂从后背环来，稳稳托住了他的身体，他轻颤着抱住对方的头，筋疲力竭一般在对方怀里闭上眼睛。

「接下来就交给我吧，诺顿。」

蜥蜴人的舌信伸长了；他紧紧贴住诺顿的胸膛，湿凉的舌头蹭过对方胸前的乳粒，诺顿僵着身子颤了颤，本能地想把他推远，学者看准时机狠狠顶入，尾巴缠着那人的腰松松地磨蹭着，诺顿像突然回神一般，整个身子向上一蹿，这次是真要到了，他感受到了，但还差临门一脚；在他即将弄脏干草垫之前，学者突然放慢了速度。

「……卢基诺……」

诺顿的精神有点涣散，他带着哭腔去呼唤对方，紧紧抱着他的蜥蜴人露出一双澄黄的眼睛，学者故意不紧不慢地舔弄起他的前胸，这让诺顿又羞又恼，用软绵无力的胳膊推着对方的脑袋。

「诺顿，还不急，」卢基诺亲昵地蹭了蹭「诺顿好不容易允许我做一次，真不想这么快就结束呢……」

诺顿张了张嘴，还没来得及说什么，学者收紧了双臂，让诺顿跨坐在自己身上，维持着低频率向上顶弄着，刻意若有若无蹭过最折磨对方的那一点，凑近去看身上人的反应，双瞳兴奋地缩紧。诺顿下意识去挡，却无论如何都暴露在对方的视线之下。身前硬得快要爆炸，时不时蹭过对方的，但卢基诺就是不急不慢地动作，始终不给他最需要的刺激。

「哈啊……」

他觉得自己快疯了，完全沉浸在了对方给予的欢愉之中。满脑子昏昏沉沉的小鼹鼠低下头来，终于想起索要一个吻。他颤着弯下腰来，卢基诺很快便迎了上去，长舌舔过敏感的上颚，两人在清晨的曦光里交融在一起。

「卢基诺……快……」

诺顿把自己埋进对方的肩膀，尾音几乎听不清，但是卢基诺还是像收到指令一般，猛地向上顶去，轻轻咬住诺顿的后颈，他已经快接近极限了。诺顿已经没有力气尖叫了：他仰着头眼神放空，完全靠身下人支撑，自然而然被对方带上了巅峰，一瞬的绷紧之后，颤抖着趴回人怀里。

「诺顿……」

诺顿从高潮余韵中缓过来，某只大蜥蜴像家养宠物一般蹭着他，他无奈地伸手摸了摸对方的头，卢基诺抬眼去看他，身上的鳞片被阳光一照，折射出无数小亮点，打在洞穴的石墙壁上。诺顿逐一看去，也许，他是发现了什么更加珍贵的宝贝了也说不定。

这是属于他，诺顿·坎贝尔的宝藏。


End file.
